


Teach Me A Lesson

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Criminal!Murphy, Illegal Activities, M/M, Porn With Plot, Propositioning An Officer, Semi-Public Sex, authority figure kink, cop!bellamy, slight D/s, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy’s a delinquent who’s often in trouble with the law, usually Bellamy, but there’s not much that can be done to underage criminals thanks to new policies (that are literally just a way to explain why Juvie doesn’t exist in this AU), however, the second the turn 18, it’s fair game. Murphy’s always been snarky and rude whenever Bellamy would arrest him, but this time something’s wrong. Murphy’s scared, and he’s willing to do anything it takes to get out of the charges. Now, if only Bellamy would let go of his morals for two seconds, things might just work out. (Slightly awkward car sex. Murphy’s a screamer and that’s a problem. Pre-relationship smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> For some godawful reason I headcanon Murphy as being really vocal and very loud during sex, but that's probably not ideal for car sex in a public parking lot in a police cruiser.
> 
> Also, Murphy is 18, but only just barely (by 2 days) so just a warning. Tho, Bellamy hasn't been pining after him or anything. He is very concerned about Murphy, tho.

Murphy studied the car in front of him, the smell of gasoline hanging heavy in the air as he fiddled with a book of matches and tried to decide where best to start the fire. He could do it close to the gas tank and it might explode before the car's alarm system detected it, or at least, before anyone could do anything about it. A grin spread across Murphy's face as he stepped forward, striking a match and watching as it flared up. He didn't usually do this, vandalism, sure, often, but rarely to this extent, but after the what they'd done, he believed it to be well-deserved. They couldn't just go around firing people for such small offenses and then nearly destroying any chance they had at having a career in that field just because of one tiny mistake that wasn't even their fault to begin with. It wasn't fair.

He let the flame catch on the book, the rest of the matches flaring up and igniting the paper. He brought his hand back to toss it at the car but before it could leave his fingers a hand was on his wrist, twisting it just enough to force him to drop the book on the ground, too far from the car to catch. _Fuck._

Murphy watched as the tiny flame was stomped out by a boot and he followed it up to the uniform clad officer still holding on to his wrist, a scowl on his face.  _Even better._ “I'm sure you've got a damn good excuse for this?” The officer growled, glaring at Murphy.

Murphy shrugged, trying his best to act like he wasn't watching his life end, “Well, you see, it's getting colder, you know, with winter approaching and everything and I just figured a good way to stop that was to-”

“Commit arson?” The officer asked, clearly not buying Murphy's excuse. Not that he could be blamed, it was a shit excuse and Murphy wasn't even remotely close to proud of it.

“I prefer to think of it as 'spontaneous remodeling of the upper downtown area' with fire,” Murphy informed him with a forced smirk.

“So, arson?”

“That's such a harsh term. Sounds kinda illegal.”

“It _is_ illegal.” 

“Is it really?” Murphy gasped, “I had no idea, officer. Surely this is a new law? You can't penalize me for something I don't know about, it just wouldn't be right.”

The officer shook his head and sighed, “Give me your wrists, Murphy.”

“Aw, you remembered my name,” Murphy cooed, keeping his free hand at his side and refusing to allow himself to be cuffed as he stalled for time, hoping he could figure a way out of this.

“I've arrested you eight times in the past month,” His tone was flat and matter of fact, like he was tired and, honestly, he probably was. It was late, getting somewhere close to eleven, Murphy thought.

Murphy smiled sweetly, “And I've enjoyed our time together immensely, Officer Blake.”

Bellamy just rolled his eyes and asked, “So, what'd the car do to you?”

“The owner fired one of my friends, so I figured I'd do the same to them,” Murphy explained simply.

“Uh-huh. And this friend, is that the hacker or the thief?” Bellamy had dealt with both of them on occasion, not that he'd been able to prove they had done anything, and he really, really did not enjoy Murphy's friend group one bit. They were all a bunch of criminals but they all got off easy because they were underage, regardless of the damage they caused. Bellamy really wished the mayor would do something about it, but Jaha was the entire reason they _couldn't_ do much. Something about protecting their children's futures and second chances. Though, in the case of Murphy and his friends it was more like fiftieth chances.

“Drug dealer,” Murphy told him.

Right, that one. Bellamy didn't get much of a chance to arrest that one because he rarely got caught actually selling anything, though he had been part of the team that had confiscated and destroyed his greenhouse once. Bellamy shook his head and grabbed Murphy's other wrist, taking care not to actually hurt him. “You need new friends, Murphy.”

“You volunteering?” Murphy asked and Bellamy just sighed.

Murphy swallowed hard, opening his mouth to object but closing it without speaking when he realized he didn't know what to say as he watched Bellamy slip the cuffs on him, trying not to panic. Of all the times to get arrested, it had to be today. He couldn't get arrested now, not today, or ever again, really, but, fuck, here he was, and there was no way he could talk himself out of it this time.

Bellamy placed a hand on Murphy's shoulder and led him to the car, frowning in confusion. Usually Murphy was a lot more vocal, usually he insulted Bellamy a bit or made some crude comment about Bellamy liking him in cuffs, but he hadn't. After he'd put the cuffs on him, Murphy had fallen silent and he looked terrified. Bellamy wasn't the kid's parent -he actually doubted he had any- but he was worried. This wasn't Murphy's normal behavior at all.

He let go of Murphy's shoulder, gently shoving him so he would lean against his car and Murphy absently wondered how he didn't hear him pull up. Bellamy opened the door and Murphy flinched slightly, leaving Bellamy stunned as he set Murphy's bag inside and closed the door again, taking a step back and giving Murphy a skeptical look, “What's the deal, Murphy?”

“Deal?” Murphy asked innocently, but the normal air of arrogance was gone from his voice, leaving him sounded more like a child than the delinquent that frequented Bellamy's station.

“I've arrested you eight times this month, and a total of fifty-seven this year, and you've never once so much as flinched, and now you're acting like you're actually scared. What? You don't like spending the night in our cells? Last time I asked you said they were comfy, our best review yet,” Bellamy crossed his arms, waiting for Murphy to explain. There had to be a reason for this and it was unsettling to see Murphy be anything other than an arrogant prick hellbent on pissing Bellamy off just for kicks.

Murphy refused to look up at Bellamy as he worried his lip between his teeth, considering his options, not that he had many. He was screwed. Bellamy was right, he hadn't cared before, but now... He knew the rules, he knew what happened to him now. It was all fun and games when the consequences were small, but now, “What do I gotta do to get out of this?”

“You can't,” Bellamy informed him. He never got out of it. “Why? You got somewhere better to be?”

“I'm serious, what do I gotta do?” Murphy asked again, fiddling with the links of chain between the cuffs on his wrists.

“Murphy-” Bellamy started again, sounding concerned.

Murphy rolled his eyes, not wanting Bellamy's sympathy. That wasn't going to help him here. “For fuck's sake, Bellamy, I'm serious. What do I gotta do to get out of this? I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda desperate and I'll do whatever you want me to.”

“Are you prop-”

“ _Yes._ ” Yes, he was propositioning Bellamy. Yes, he was willing to do whatever it took to get out of this. That was exactly what he was doing and he wasn't the least bit ashamed of it. He'd do whatever Bellamy wanted him to, not that he wouldn't do it otherwise, but currently he was hoping that it would get him out of this mess.

“That's a crime, Murphy, and you know it.”

Murphy shrugged, still not looking up at Bellamy, “So is arson. I figure I might as well give it a shot.”

“What's wrong?” Bellamy's voice was concerned and hesitant, and he was trying to run through all the possibilities for Murphy to be doing this now, after all the times he'd been arrested before.

“Nothing. Just don't wanna go to the station.”

“So, you're propositioning me because you don't want to come down to the station? You've never had a problem with the station before.”

“I know. Question stands,” Murphy finally looked up at Bellamy, hoping Bellamy would just accept and stop trying to care about him. That wasn't going to help anything. He didn't need to be cared about, he just needed to get out of the cuffs and go home without having to deal with going to the station because he knew that, with his track record, if he went in there now, after this stunt, he wouldn't be getting back out for a while.

“Why?” Bellamy's voice was quiet and Murphy wondered for a second if he was going to accept. Not that he would mind, Bellamy was attractive and Murphy would be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about it before, just not usually with the sense of dread pooling in his stomach, that was always conveniently left out. It kinda ruined the mood.

“Cause you're hot,” Murphy replied, giving Bellamy a forced smirk.

“Murphy.” Bellamy demanded sternly and Murphy looked down. “Why don't you want to come with me to the station? It's one night, it's nothing you haven't done before.”

“It won't be,” Murphy said so quietly that Bellamy barely heard it.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it won't be one night,” Murphy sighed, finally telling Bellamy why he was afraid. He wouldn't be held over night, he'd be put in a cell and tried and sent to jail for all the shit they couldn't try him for before.

Bellamy shook his head, not quite understanding, “It's always one night. That's what happens to underage criminals. We keep you until someone picks you up or over night if no one does.” And for Murphy no one ever did. It was generally Bellamy taking him home come morning while Murphy complained about how hard it was to sleep when the people next to him wouldn't shut up, but Bellamy wasn't fooled. He knew Murphy couldn't sleep in the station's cells. He knew a lot about Murphy and he couldn't understand why he was suddenly so terrified of a night at the station.

Murphy bit his lip and looked at Bellamy, asking, “But what happens to the ones who aren't underage?”

“Oh.” That explained everything.

“Yeah.”

“When?” Bellamy asked him, not sure how to proceed. Murphy was a delinquent, he caused a lot of trouble for a lot of people and Bellamy had long awaited the day he could actually arrest Murphy for good, but he hadn't ever imagined the kid would be so _scared._

“Couple days ago.”

“Happy birthday.”

Murphy snorted, “Thanks.”

“So, you're an adult now.” It wasn't a question, but Bellamy felt the need to say it out loud, because it almost seemed unreal. For as long as he'd known him, Murphy had been just a little too young to arrest and he'd gotten away with more than anyone should have. Bellamy should have been glad to take him in and finally stop him from being such a damn menace, but he wasn't.

“Yup.”

“And vandalism's not just a joke anymore.” And Murphy was going to be arrested for good and Bellamy wasn't going to have to track his ass down every other day and listen to his smart mouth give him some bullshit reason for his crimes and, fuck, Bellamy had never thought he would miss it, but the more he thought about it, the less he wanted to take Murphy in.

“Nope. Especially not arson.”

“Why'd you do it, then?”

“It's been two days, Officer, I'm not gonna change over night,” Murphy told him. He'd forgotten that he could actually get in real trouble now and he hadn't realized it until Bellamy had shown up.

“I see,” Bellamy nodded, trying to decide what he was going to do. Murphy needed to stop, he couldn't keep causing trouble, but the idea of locking him up, after everything, it wasn't as rewarding as he'd always imagined it would be. It was actually kind of disappointing.

“So, you taking me in or what?” Murphy questioned, bringing them back to their original topic.

Bellamy shook his head, uncrossing his arms and trying to convince himself that there was no way he could just let Murphy go, whether he was propositioning him or not, that didn't matter. There was no good reason for him to let Murphy go. He had no proof Murphy wouldn't be out here again tomorrow doing the same thing. He had no guarantee he wouldn't regret letting Murphy go. “Murphy, I can't-”

“Why not?” Murphy nearly whined. He could have sworn he'd caught Bellamy checking him out more than once, and it wasn't like he couldn't easily make it worth the trouble. “I'll make it worth it.”

“I can't just take advantage of you.”

“Come on, Officer. I wouldn't be offering if I didn't want it.”

“Yeah, you would,” Bellamy told him, not convinced. People did things they wouldn't otherwise do when they were panicking and there was no way he was just going to take advantage of Murphy like that. He'd just let him go and make him swear not to break any more laws. That might work.

“Would not,” Murphy objected and the sincerity in his voice caught Bellamy off guard.

“You're just scared,” He pointed out, but he didn't quite believe it himself even as he said it.

“Yeah, but not that scared.”

Bellamy hesitated for a second and Murphy thought that maybe this time Bellamy would give in, that maybe he had won. He couldn't help but smirk because if Bellamy agreed then not only would he not be going to jail, but it wasn't like he hadn't been fantasizing about Officer Blake and the back of his car since the first time he'd been back there, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited by the possibility of having those fantasies become real.

Murphy licked his lips and looked up at Bellamy, challenging him, “Come on, Officer. Bend me over your car and teach me a fucking lesson.”

Bellamy looked at him in shock that quickly faded into want and Murphy knew for sure that he had won, but then Bellamy shook his head and stepped up to him, his keys in hand and Murphy held out his wrists for him. As soon as the cuffs were off he pressed himself up against Bellamy.

“Thanks,” He smiled, grinding his hips into the officer's and laughing at how flustered Bellamy became as he tried to find a place to put his hands the wasn't on Murphy.

“I'm not- I'll let you go this time if you swear not to do this shit again. You don't have to do this,” He stammered, still not willing to take advantage of Murphy. He'd let him go, Murphy didn't have to do this, he wasn't going to make him, it was illegal and, damn it, if Murphy didn't stop touching him, he was going to put the cuffs back on him because he was trying to do the right thing here and Murphy was not helping in the slightest.

“Yeah, but I want to,” Murphy consented, half amused by Bellamy but wanting to reassure him. He wouldn't have offered in the first place if he hadn't been willing to go through with it, if he hadn't _wanted_ to go through with it. He could feel the outline of Bellamy's gun in its holster digging into his hip and he wasn't sure he was supposed to be turned on by that but he was.

“You sure?” Bellamy wanted to make damn sure Murphy wanted this, too. “Because I'm not going to arrest you either way.”

“Completely.”

“Then get in the fucking car,” Bellamy ordered.

Murphy smirked and did as he was told, pulling the door open and climbing into the car faster than he'd ever entered a cop car in his life. He turned over and looked up at Bellamy still standing at the door and he felt panic build, because Bellamy could have just been lying to get him in here so he could take him to the station but Bellamy didn't close the door on him, instead he looked around to make sure no one was paying them any attention and tripped the latch that allowed the door to be opened from the inside. He ducked in and pulled the door closed behind him, turning around so he could face Murphy.

Murphy took one look at the worry etched on Bellamy's face and reached up to pull him down on top of him and into a kiss, hoping that by initiating it Bellamy would realize that he was entirely serious about it and it would stop him from being as nervous as he was. Murphy kissed him carefully, letting Bellamy take his time because the last thing Murphy wanted to do was rush him. He gently tugged at Bellamy's bottom lip and Bellamy kissed back but he was still reserved and hesitant and eventually Murphy broke the kiss with a sigh, looking at Bellamy and asking, “Look, Bellamy, do you know how many times I've fantasized about this? About you pinning me down in the backseat of your car and fucking me until I learned my lesson? I've wanted this from the second you first arrested me, so if you're holding back on my account, I'm going to have to request that you stop.” 

Bellamy swallowed hard, breathing out, “Really?”

“Yeah. Though, usually, you're a lot rougher, a lot more demanding, and sometimes you handcuff me to this,” Murphy tapped at the handle above his head, “and make me beg. But maybe that's just fantasy, maybe I was wrong and you can't really do that.”

“I can cuff you,” Bellamy frowned, a bit confused. “If you want me to.”

“No, Officer Blake,” Murphy shook his head, leaning into Bellamy and letting his voice drop to a whisper, “I want you to make me _beg._ ”

And like that, Bellamy was lost. With a groan he pulled Murphy into him, kissing him, rough and demanding as Murphy arched into him, bucking his hips up and rutting into him and Bellamy could feel how hard he was through his jeans and it only made him want this move. He bit down on Murphy's bottom lip, getting him to part his lips so he could deepen it, pushing his tongue against Murphy's and drawing out a low moan from the boy. Murphy's fingers made quick work of Bellamy's belt, getting his zipper down and shoving a hand inside Bellamy's pants, rubbing him through his shorts and making Bellamy moan into the kiss as he felt himself harden beneath Murphy's fingers.

Without breaking away from him, Bellamy worked the button on Murphy's pants, trying to get them open so he could touch him. He shoved them down as best he could, Murphy lifting his hips to make it easier, and ran his hand up the inside of Murphy's thigh, teasing him. The second Bellamy took him into his hand, Murphy hissed, bucking his hips and Bellamy laughed, trailing kisses down Murphy's neck as he stroked him slowly, enjoying the way Murphy squirmed and bucked into his hand trying to get more friction.

Bellamy stopped stroking him and let his hand wander lower, running his thumb over Murphy's ass, laughing quietly when he shivered, “You're very eager, aren't you?”

“Yes,” Murphy admitted, unashamed of it. “So, if you wouldn't mind hurrying up?”

Bellamy hummed against Murphy's throat, “I don't know. I mean, aren't I supposed to be teaching you a lesson? How are you going to learn it if I just give you what you want?”

“What do you want?” He whimpered as Bellamy stroked at the sensitive skin, wishing he would stop teasing him and just get on with it.

Bellamy shrugged, sucking a mark into Murphy's neck that he was sure would last a while. He might have enjoyed the thought of marking Murphy as his, even if for only a short time, a little too much. “I want you to swear you'll stop breaking laws.”

“And I want a pony for Christmas,” Murphy snarked with more venom than Bellamy would have thought him capable of considering the position he was currently in. “Neither is happening. Now either fuck me or let me out so I can find someone who will.” Not that the idea of anyone else but Bellamy currently appealed to him. Hadn't for a while, if he was completely honest.

“Worth a shot,” Bellamy muttered, pressing another kiss to Murphy's neck and pulling his hand away to grab for- “Shit.”

“What?” Murphy questioned, a little annoyed at the interruption.

“Lube, Murphy. And a condom?” Bellamy grumbled, sitting back and muttering an apology. He hadn't considered it until now. “We could stop or do something else, it's-”

Murphy rolled his eyes and sat up, asking, “Where's my bag?”

“Floor,” Bellamy informed him.

“Give it here.”

Bellamy did as requested, holding Murphy's bag out to him, “Did you really-”

“Always do,” Murphy shrugged, taking the bag from Bellamy. He dug through it and within a couple seconds he'd pulled out a little bottle and a condom, “Here.”

Bellamy took them and watched as Murphy tossed his bag to the floor and settled back in, a little amused, “You a boy scout or something?”

“Do I look like a boy scout to you?” Murphy raised an eyebrow at him and adjusted his legs so he could spread them as much as his pants would let him to make it easier for Bellamy, “Now, can we please get back to that lesson?”

Bellamy nodded, popping the cap of the bottle and pouring some of its contents onto his fingers, lowering his hand back down and slipping a finger inside of Murphy, smirking when he gasped. He stretched him slowly, Murphy biting his lip to hold back his moans as best he could. He was unsuccessful and Bellamy took great pleasure in watching Murphy lose his composure beneath him. Bellamy had only just barely managed to work three fingers inside of him when Murphy groaned, canting his hips up into Bellamy's hand and begging him to get on with it as he stifled another moan.

Bellamy gave in, pulling his hand away from Murphy and reaching for the condom, his fingers slipping on the foil as he tried to open it. Murphy groaned and sat up again, taking the condom from Bellamy and setting it to the side before pulling down the waistband of Bellamy's shorts. He took him into his hand and stroked him a couple of times, wondering what it would be like to taste him. After a moment's consideration, he bent down a little awkwardly so he could flick his tongue across the head, making Bellamy jolt and grab the back of the seat to steady himself. Murphy did it again, looking up at Bellamy and running his tongue across it before pulling back, the awkward angle making it too hard to keep it up.

He opened the condom easily and slid it on Bellamy, making sure it was on right before muttering, “There.”

“Turn over,” Bellamy ordered, moving back so that Murphy could. It would be easier like this, since the small space didn't really allow for much else.

“Yes, sir,” Murphy complied, flipping himself over and pulling his knees up underneath him.

Bellamy grabbed the bottle again and slicked himself up, grabbing a hold of Murphy's hips and getting ready to enter him, Murphy whimpering beneath him in anticipation. Bellamy pressed a kiss to the back of Murphy's neck as he slowly entered him. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay still while he waited for Murphy to adjust. It didn't take long before Murphy was rocking his hips back into Bellamy, trying to get him to move. “Fuck,” He breathed, gripping Murphy's hips tighter and thrusting into him experimentally.

“Should have done this sooner,” Murphy groaned, gripping the edge of the seat tightly. He really, really should have propositioned Bellamy sooner than this. The feeling of having the officer inside of him was nearly too much and Murphy was a little too interested in how it felt to have his gun pressed into his side, a constant reminder that the man above him was, in fact, very much an authority figure and he was very much in charge here and Murphy was sure that he shouldn't get off on that so much but he figured that, considering the circumstances, it didn't really matter.

“Would have been illegal,” Bellamy pointed out, picking up his pace a little bit. Murphy was underage until just a couple days ago, there's no way Bellamy would have ever said yes to him then. Though, he could see Murphy's point, this was definitely something that would have to continue. Having the troublemaker underneath him was something Bellamy hadn't ever allowed himself to think about –and aside from the occasional stray thought, he had managed quite well– but felt amazing to be buried in him, listening to him mewl and whimper as he tried to hold back his moans, not wanting to draw attention to the car.

“It's not n-now?” Murphy asked, his composure slipping. He was certain that fucking anyone in the back of the cruiser was illegal, especially when they'd been in handcuffs not too long ago.

Bellamy scowled at him and, upon realizing that Murphy couldn't see it, pulled out until only the tip of his cock remained inside of him before snapping his hips back into Murphy and making the boy keen loudly. Bellamy had to choke back his own moan at the sound, wanting nothing more than to do it again and again until he had Murphy screaming in pleasure, but it wouldn't do well for them to draw unnecessary attention to themselves. “Don't be so loud.”

“Can't really help it,” Murphy panted out and Bellamy could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Don't tell me-”

“On occasion.” More than occasion. All the time, really.

“And you decided it was a good idea to fuck someone in public?” Bellamy couldn't believe it. Well, he could, but he didn't understand how Murphy could have possibly thought it was a good idea.

“Technically, it's not public.”

Of course. Murphy couldn't just be loud, he had to be a fucking screamer, too. Go figure. Only he would suggest screwing someone in semi-public when he knew damn well he wouldn't be able to be quiet. “Murphy, I'm going to fucking-”

“Just hurry up and get on with it,” Murphy demanded, thrusting his hips back in hopes of making Bellamy get back to fucking him.

Bellamy huffed and did as requested but it only took a few more thrusts for him to realize that it wasn't going to work. Murphy was going to wake the fucking dead like that. Or get them in trouble. He stilled his hips once more, trying to think of a way to get Murphy to shut up so they could finish this. Under normal circumstances Bellamy would be incredibly turned on by Murphy's inability to stay quiet, even now he was, but it was going to cause problems if someone walked by and heard him. It wouldn't be too hard to figure out what was going on inside the car and even if they didn't know the specifics, if it was reported there would be hell to pay.

“Sorry,” Murphy muttered, sounding sincere. “Most people like it.”

“Don't be,” Bellamy assured him. “It's hot, and I _do_ like it, more than you fucking know, trust me, but it's just a little bit of a problem here.” The windows were dark, so no one could see in, but it wouldn't be too hard to figure out what's going on if someone walked by and heard them. Next time, if there was a next time, and he hoped there would be, he'd make sure they were somewhere more secluded, so Murphy could be as loud as he wanted, because Bellamy was dying to know what his name would sound like when Murphy screamed it at the top of his lungs as he fucked into him and- fuck, he should not be having fantasies while actually living one.

“You could always gag me,” Murphy joked, halfheartedly. He hadn't considered it might be a problem but now he was wishing he had thought about it, because he was painfully hard and he knew that there was nothing either of them could do about it unless they wanted to risk getting caught and if it were anyone else, Murphy would have just said fuck it and been as loud as he damn well pleased, but he couldn't do that to Bellamy. He wasn't going to make him risk his job anymore than he already was. “They might just think you're torturing me, though.”

Bellamy laughed and shook his head, the idea of gagging Murphy didn't appeal to him in the slightest. He wanted to hear him, but he also didn't want to get caught. “I don't have anything to gag you with, sorry,” He told him, thrusting into him again, hoping if he went slower Murphy would be able to stay at least quiet enough that they wouldn't be obvious. No such luck, and though he could tell Murphy was biting his lip, it wasn't doing much to help.

Bellamy sighed and Murphy whined, prompting Bellamy to stroke his hair, whispering calming words to him. He had half a mind to drive somewhere else, but the idea of stopping what they were doing for even a second longer didn't appeal to him in the slightest, and he could tell by the way Murphy was rocking back into him, little whimpers escaping his mouth, that it wasn't an option for him either. “Hey, you mind if I try something?” He finally asked, getting an idea.

“Do what you want,” Murphy told him, just wanting Bellamy to get on with it. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take Bellamy being inside of him but not _doing_ anything.

“This okay?” Bellamy asked as he placed a hand over Murphy's mouth to hopefully muffle the sound. Next time they'd do this at his apartment or somewhere, because keeping Murphy quiet was the last thing he wanted.

Murphy nodded and Bellamy began to thrust into him once more, Murphy moaning behind his hand. They managed, Murphy nearly screaming as Bellamy brushed against his prostate, reaching up to touch himself only to have his hand batted away as Bellamy growled, “Say 'please.'” Bellamy's free arm was wrapped around Murphy's torso, holding him close as he fucked into him, but he moved it so that he was just barely stroking Murphy, teasing him, “Come on, Murphy, you wanted to beg, didn't you?”

Murphy groaned and nodded, his words muffled behind Bellamy's hand. As soon as he moved it, just enough to understand what Murphy was saying, the words spilled out, “God, Bellamy,  _please_ ! I can't- I can't take much more, I need to- Please! I'm so close, Bell, and I need it. Please, touch me, oh, god, Bell. Bell, fucking  _please_ !”

“What do you want me to do?” Bellamy asked, nipping at the shell of Murphy's ear, finding he rather enjoyed it when Murphy was begging instead of spewing a steady stream of sarcasm. He made a mental note to see exactly how loud he could get Murphy to beg the next time this happened. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, Murphy.”

“Want you to, oh, god- Want you to touch me. Want you to stroke me, Bell, hard and fast and I want you to make me scream your name. I want you to fuck me so hard, Bell, I want to feel it tomorrow and know that you made me beg for it. I want to cum, Bell, please. I want you to fuck me even after, until you cum inside of me, I wanna feel you inside me, Bell,” Murphy pleaded, too far gone to care how desperate he sounded. He _was_ desperate. He was so close and he just needed Bellamy to touch him so he could finish. “God, Bell, _please_!”

Bellamy moaned, low and rough and it made Murphy's dick twitch. He took Murphy into his hand and stroked him, speeding up his thrusts and trying to match the pace, fucking into Murphy hard and fast just like he wanted, his hand fallen to the side as Murphy moaned loudly, no longer muffled by it but neither one of them was capable of caring who heard them anymore. All Bellamy wanted to do was make Murphy scream his name.

Murphy let out a choked sob when Bellamy ran his thumb across the head of his erection, managing to hold on for another few seconds before he was spilling onto the seats, Bellamy's name on his lips and Bellamy was sure that if anyone was walking by they would know exactly what was going on and it should have scared him but it only made him groan and thrust into Murphy harder, reaching his own climax quickly and finishing inside Murphy, the younger mewling as he did. For a second Bellamy wondered what kind of noise he'd make if Bellamy came in him without the condom to stop it but he brushed the thought away quickly. That was for people in relationships, which they weren't.

After catching his breath, Bellamy pulled out, snorting when Murphy let out a whine at the loss. He pulled the condom off and tied a knot in the end up it, sticking it in the wrapper to be thrown out later.

“So, am I free to go, officer?” Murphy asked after a moment as he pulled his pants up.

Bellamy nodded, tucking himself away and fixing his shirt, trying to look like he hadn't just been screwing a criminal in his backseat.

“Shouldn't there be a 'don't do it again' or something? You are a cop, right?” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes at him and just barely managed to refrain from telling Murphy that he could do it as often as he fucking pleases as long as Bellamy got a chance to see him again, because, really, it was arson and it wasn't okay. “Can you at least  _try_ not to do anything illegal?” 

“But then how would I see you?” Murphy pouted.

Bellamy had been wondering the same thing, honestly. “You could visit the station if you really wanted to.” That probably hadn't been the best suggestion, because the last thing he needed was a bratty not-so-reformed menace running around the station, but, god, he'd deal with it if it meant he could take Murphy home once in a while.

“Or you could keep arresting me,” Murphy suggested.

“And letting you go?” 

Murphy smirked, “After you've taught me a lesson.” Or several.

“You don't seem like you're going to learn it,” Bellamy pointed out. If Murphy was just going to keep getting arrested, then he wasn't sure this was that great of an idea. Not that he was going to stop it. He was just going to feel a little guilty about it once in a while.

“It takes repetition.” 

“Are you saying you're going to keep causing problems just so I'll fuck you?” 

“Yup.” 

Bellamy sighed, “You don't have to do that.” 

“No?” Murphy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Station has rooms,” He explained. Some of them sound proof.

“Your car has a backseat.” 

“Doesn't mean you have to do illegal things to get there.” 

“So, you'll keep fucking me whenever I come around?” Murphy grinned at the idea. “So, I could just come to you whenever I wanted and you'd fuck me senseless?”

“Within reason. Preferably when I'm either on break or not working, and as long as you stop breaking laws.” Might as well have some rules. Though, he could be flexible about the first one. Like Murphy said, his car did have a backseat.

“I'll try,” Murphy promised, giving him a smile that made Bellamy doubt he meant it. “It might be a little hard, though. Did you want to run that lesson by me one more time before I go?”

Bellamy scowled at him, “Get out of my car.”

Murphy just shrugged and grabbed for his bag, pressing a chaste kiss to Bellamy's lips as he slid past him to get out the door, purposely brushing his hand across Bellamy's thigh, “Until next time, officer.” 

Bellamy closed his eyes as Murphy opened the door, wondering how the hell he let himself get into this mess. “I swear, Murphy, if I have to arrest you again, I'll-” 

“You'll what? Spank me?” Murphy teased, smoothing down his shirt and making sure he didn't look too disheveled, using the car's window as a mirror.

Bellamy groaned and let his head fall forward, connecting with the soft leather of the seat in front of him. He was so screwed. 

Murphy laughed, waving as he left Bellamy, trying to ignore the slight ache that came with every step, not that he was going to complain, he had asked for it, after all.

Much to Bellamy's surprise, Murphy actually did show up at the station in the next couple of days, and not in cuffs. He simply waltzed in and perched himself on Bellamy's desk like he belonged there as much as the files did and told him that he would really enjoy a repeat of last time's events sometime soon but that he understood if that wasn't possible, “Since you're so old and all,” as he played with Bellamy's handcuffs. Bellamy wasn't too sure how he'd gotten them, but it didn't matter, because within minutes, Bellamy had them around Murphy's wrists as he pressed him against the wall of an unused interrogation room growling that he would teach Murphy not to disrespect him. 

Murphy smirked and told him that was what he had been hoping for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. I'm [here](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
